


Black & White, bathed with Red

by OnlyKangS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/F, Investigations, Murder Mystery, Police, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKangS/pseuds/OnlyKangS
Summary: A seulrene psychological fiction loosely based on their title tracks Monster and Psycho (a darker interpretation)TW: Includes triggering scenes such as blood, death, murder. Reader discretion is advised---Hi! I know I still have an ongoing (Saving Grace, a wenrene medical au) but I've actually written this some time ago. I just took a while making the cover for it lol.(And I've already completed it since it's just a short one (around 7k words in total)I think I've put enough trigger warnings but I'll say it again. This fiction contains scenes that may trigger or cause anxiety to some individuals so reader discretion is advised
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful that this is pure fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. This does not represent the real personalities of the people mentioned.

_BLACK & WHITE, BATHED WITH RED_

_by _OnlyKangS_

_Night._

_Darkness._

_Shadows._

It’s where I belong. 

_Red._

_Blood._

_Flesh._

I crave them at every breathing moment. 

_Twisted?_ Hm, yeah. 

_Sick?_ Probably. 

_Psycho?_ Oh, I’m actually honored. 

_A monster?_

Definitely. 

Yes. I’m a monster inside your head. 

And I will make you only dream only about me in more ways than you imagine. 

\-----


	2. WHITE

__

_White._

_A color that’s refreshing, calming, peaceful. Like the snow that surrounds us at this time of the year._

_But it’s also a color that can be easily tainted. One speck and its pureness will be easily ruined._

_Especially crimson blood._

“You really didn’t see the driver?” a police officer asked me for the nth time. And I’ve been saying the same thing over and over again. 

“Seriously, sir, I’ve been telling you that I’ve only seen the crash scene after hearing your sirens. We were still asleep when that happened.” 

“Alright. We won’t bother you anymore,” he said as he walked away from me. _Finally._

You see, things aren’t really looking okay around here. Right in front of our house is a wrecked car, with a brutally injured, deceased man in between the car and a huge tree. Heck, I only learned about this when I heard the sirens blasting through my walls this early morning. 

I can see the person beside me slightly shaking. There are only two things– either she’s cold, or she’s terrified. But I’ll go for both in this case. 

“Hyun, you okay?” I asked as I tighten the hold on her arms. She’s shaking so badly. 

“I’m just shaken. It's not every day you’d see a dead body in front of your house.“ 

Joohyun. _My Joohyun._ Such a fragile being. Small frame, frail body. Delicate features that are so heavenly you’d think she’s unreal. She can get easily rattled even just by a flying plastic bag. 

Hyun, my Joohyun. I’d do anything and everything to protect you. 

She’s so innocent. This must’ve been a shock for her. All those blood and flesh tore apart by the impact. 

“Let’s get inside first?” I said as I guide her inside our shared home.

\---

[ _[cross-posted on AFF]_ ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1459485/1)


	3. BLACK

__

_ Black. _

_ Everything’s pitch black once I opened my eyes. All the lights are off. The moon has decided to hide behind the vastness of the clouds. It’s perfect. Just the way I like it. _

I reached the space beside me. Empty. Void. 

Just like me. 

I stood up, bringing my pillow with me. 

“Seul?” I called out. None. 

I’m all alone in our shared home. And I have no idea where she is. 

“Seulgi?” I called again, hoping to hear a response, but still,  _ silence _ . 

Silence can bring you different emotions. It can either calm you or haunt you. 

But the silence makes me feel empty. I feel empty. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	4. WHITE

__

_ White.  _

_ Your skin’s as white as snow. No signs of impurities. Pure perfection as if all the gods spent their entire existence creating you. Aphrodite would be ashamed once she lay her eyes on you.  _

You’re perfect, Joohyun, even in your sleep. 

But I must leave this perfect being for a moment. Silence is calling me. 

Will it be alright? Are you afraid of the dark? You’re afraid to be alone. 

Lifting myself from the sheets, I looked at your angelic face. Perhaps a kiss would suffice this void inside of me. 

I leaned in, inhaling your natural scent that I grew to love and memorize. 

Lips on your forehead, you didn’t even stir even for a second. Perhaps you’re deep in your dreams. 

Are you dreaming of me, Hyun? Because you’ve been in my dreams, sleep or awake, since we met. You’re my dream, day and night. 

My cold hand left your porcelain face as I stood up and prepare myself to leave for the night. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	5. RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!

__

_ Red.  _

_ Oh, how I love that color. It gives me life. It fills the void I’ve been feeling. _

But I love it best when I can see it flowing out of a freshly sliced flesh. That metallic scent gives me fluttery feelings. Weird? Yeah, I know. 

I removed my hands over its mouth once the last glint of life on its eyes are long gone. 

Silence. It excites me more. I love silencing people. Not just in a way you would expect. 

Darkness. It’s my element. I can see everything despite the absence of light. 

I can perfectly carve my signature mark on the flesh in front of me. I can perfectly paint my mark on the wall with this blood pooling under my feet. 

These things excite me. I can feel my heartbeat raising, anticipating what I’m about to do next. 

Let’s see how will they appreciate my masterpiece. 

_ & _

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	6. ---

__

“That’s the fourth victim for this month,” officer Park Sooyoung said as she writes down on her notepad. Her companion, detective Son Seungwan can only shake her head. 

“It’s the same person, I’m sure.” 

“So, we’re really after a serial killer, after all,” Seungwan concluded after reviewing all the past three similar cases like this one. There is a lot in common. The only thing that they can’t get is the pattern of occurrence. 

“This ampersand killer is killing me,” Sooyoung said as she massaged the bridge of her nose. 

Seungwan can’t help but laugh. This friend of hers has her own ways of naming things up. “Ampersand?” 

“Well, the killer always leaves ampersand marks on the body and the wall using the victim’s blood.” 

“Hm, well, you got a point there.” 

Indeed, every serial killer has each own identity. These people are out there looking for the thrill of being chased. They intentionally leave marks to show everyone that  _ 'Hey, this is my work. Observe and be amazed at my masterpiece. This is mine.’  _ They crave for this attention. They applaud their own works like a maniac in the darkness, as twisted as it might sound. But they are twisted individuals, so it’s a given. 

“Still no clue, detective?” 

“Aside from the obvious ampersand, none. This one is as slick as the reaper himself. They move really cleanly and silently. They’re one of the most meticulous killers I’ve encountered, to be honest.” 

“Guess we’ll have a hard time dealing with this one.” 

Seungwan could only sigh. There are times she hated her job, and this is one of those times. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	7. BLACK

__

_ Black. _

_ Black just like the silky hair flowing in between my fingers. You’ve always had luscious black hair. It’s actually relaxing to comb my hand against it. _

“Tired from work?” I asked as she rests her head on my lap. We’re sitting on the sofa while watching some Netflix documentary. 

“You could say that. A lot has been going on at the office. Another case has been reported yesterday. They’ve been frantic about it.” 

“A case? About what?” I raised one of my brows as I focused on her instead of the television. 

“It’s still kinda classified so I can’t really talk about it.” 

I can only look at her, but she didn’t budge. Well, I can’t really do anything about it. They still have to follow the rules regardless. 

“So, what did you do while I was out?” she asked back. 

Right, what did I do? 

“Oh, you know. The usual stuff. I searched for recipes, read my books. I have nothing to do anyways.” 

“Hmm,” Seulgi only nodded. She’s always like this, not digging deeper. Well, she does go deeper alright, but in a different way, if you know what I mean. And I love it every time she does that, behind closed doors. 

“When will you leave again?” I asked. She doesn’t have a constant schedule. It varies always. 

“Probably around eight or so. Sooyoung will pick me up.” 

“Alright then.” 

We continued watching whatever it is on the television. 

It’s always like this between us. Short exchange of words, then silence. 

It’s always the silence. But it’s okay. 

I love the silence. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	8. WHITE

__

_White._

_I might have only noticed it now but you always wear white. Regardless of where you are. It’s a color that symbolizes you. Pure. Clean. Angelic._

It’s such a hard color to maintain. One small speck and it’s ruined. But you’re so meticulous. You never messed up your white clothes, ever. 

“Just how many white shirts do you have?” I laughed as I asked. She’s currently folding her newly washed clothes and I can tell you, there’s just too much white in them. 

“I lost count actually. I’m just so attracted to white.” 

“I think that’s kinda obvious.” Joohyun only rolled her eyes. 

I sat beside her, helping her fold her clothes. 

“How about black?” 

“What about black?” Her face is puzzled. 

“Why don’t you try some black clothes for a change.” 

_Pause_. She sat in silence for a moment. 

“Well, I don’t know. I just don’t feel like it.” 

“Why? What’s wrong with black?” I asked. 

“It’s just that, if you wear black, you’ll be lax with your movements.” 

“Why so?” 

She looked at me, deep in the eyes, as if she’s telling me more than what she’s saying. 

“Because black can conceal a lot of things. Black can hide imperfections, mistakes. Darkness. You can hide in the darkness however you want.” 

_Pause._ There’s something behind those words. But her words are like darkness. 

She can hide behind those words.

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	9. RED

__

_ Red. _

_ My perfectly sharpened blade is now stained with red. But I don’t care. It’s the only stain I’m in love with. _

Minimal movements were made as I pulled it out. A single clean and precise cut did the job. Just like I always do. 

Finally, no more movements. His life has already left him. 

Oh, what fun does this moment bring me? Watching these imbeciles catch the last of their breaths.  _ Pathetic. _

You think that I’m fucked up to find this enjoyable? Oh, wait ‘til you hear that it’s not my first time doing this. 

Of course, how can I forget my mark? I can’t let them think that some unworthy piece of shit did this masterpiece. My work will be put to waste if that’s the case. 

But something’s been bothering me. 

It’s not so fun after all. 

I can easily slip away from their hands, unseen. They’re no fun playing this cat and mouse game with. It’s too easy for me. 

Perhaps, I can leave something behind? 

What do you think? 

Stupid? I don’t think so. A little change can spice up the game. 

Perhaps I can break my clean streak record. 

Alright. It’s decided then. 

I’ll leave a little piece of something for them to play around with. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	10. ---

__

“Aha!” Seungwan shouted from the crime scene. 

It’s the sixth victim. And like what they’ve guessed, it’s the ampersand killer, thanks to the obvious ampersand marking. 

“What’s this  _ aha  _ moment of yours now, detective?” Sooyoung asked as she went under the police line to join her detective friend. 

“I’ve found a cigarette butt beside the victim.” She said as she raised her forceps holding the said item. 

“How sure are you that it’s not just a random clutter from the surrounding?” Sooyoung asked, skeptical. She just doesn’t want any false leads. 

“Our killer is meticulous. Notice how in every crime scene, there’s not a single piece of trash near the victim’s body. This is the first time it happened. And it’s located beside the victim’s body.” 

“So, you’re saying that the killer accidentally left that while doing its act?” Sooyoung asked. 

“Could be. Or, this was left on purpose to lead us.” 

“Wow, is this killer dumb?” 

“No. They crave for attention. They want us to chase after them. And by leaving this, we might align with whatever they had in mind.” 

“Hm, that’s possible. It happened before.” 

Sooyoung walked closer to observe the cigarette butt. Only the filter side was left. She then noticed something. 

“What’s that red smudge on the butt? I can’t see if they’re lipstick or bloodstain.” 

Seungwan brought it closer to her eyes, observing the markings Sooyoung noticed. Indeed, there it is. 

“Let’s bring it back to the lab to see what these are.” 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	11. WHITE

__

_White._

_All I can see is white after Officer Cho gave me this tower of white papers to sort and read. Why am I stuck with desk job again?_

“So, how’s the desk job, Kang?” Sooyoung snickered as she takes a bite on her granola bar. 

I can only roll my eyes. She knows very well how much I hate this. 

“Save the teasing. I think I downed two packs of cig today due to stress.” 

Sooyoung could only laugh, “are you a steam train or what?” 

“I can’t really smoke at home. Hyun hates it. I can only sneak a stick or two.” My Joohyun hated the smell of cigarette, although I have a box at home which I sneaked in, buying whatever is available at the nearest convenience store. Not my normal brand but it should do its job. But of course, my Joohyun comes first before my vice. 

Seungwan then passed by, patting my shoulders in the process, “tough love, Kang. Tough love.” 

“Seungwan,” I heard Sooyoung called the detective, “do you have the results back?” 

I looked at them. What results? 

“What results?” I asked. 

“Oh, we found something on the crime scene this time. It’s the first time this has happened. So, we ran a check on the item to see if there’s anything.” 

“I have it here,” Seungwan said proudly as she snatched a manila envelope on top of her desk. 

“What does it say?” 

Seungwan opened the envelope, with Sooyoung looking from the detective’s shoulder. I can’t be bothered by it now. There’s too much on my plate at the moment. 

“So, this cigarette butt,” Seungwan started. Cigarette butt? 

“Your killer is a smoker?” I asked. That’s actually kinda careless of that killer if that’s the case. 

“It says here that the red stain on the butt is actually lipstick, not blood. They can’t extract any DNA since it’s already a week old. The saliva has dried up completely.” 

“Oh wow. That’s kinda useless,” Sooyoung expressed with her dismayed voice. 

“No, it’s not. That actually tells us that whoever the killer is, they’re wearing lipstick. So, most probably, a girl.” 

“I’m now sure that they’ve put that there deliberately. I mean, if it’s from the trash, garbage collection happens every two days. And since that’s a week-old butt, it doesn’t make sense why it would be there in the first place. Plus, it’s too clean to be part of the regular garbage, don’t you think? It’s not even stepped on.” 

Sooyoung and I paused for a moment, absorbing everything Seungwan said. She does make sense. 

“It says here that aside from the lipstick and normal cigarette stuff, obviously, there’s no other substance found in the butt.” 

“Do you know the brand?” I asked. That can actually give them more clue if they know. 

“I’m not sure but maybe you’re familiar with it.” She gave me a printed picture of the cigarette butt that they found. 

Where have I seen this before? 

Does it ring a bell?” Sooyoung asked. Actually, it does. I just can’t put a finger on it. 

“I think I’ve seen this before. I normally use a different brand but I think I’ve used one of these before.” 

Now, Seungwan raised one brow at me. What is she at, now? 

“What’s with the look?” I asked. 

“Nothing, Kang. Perhaps you wanna work on your task. I believe that’s a whole day’s worth of reading for you.” 

I can only roll my eyes. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	12. BLACK

__

Black.

You love that color so much. Black pants, black shoes, black shirts. A complete opposite of mine. We’reYin & Yang at this point.

“Hyun?” I heard her calling me. “Yes?” 

“Have you seen my black hoodie? It's not in my cabinet,” she asked.  Oh, right.

I gave her a grin. “Right. It’s in the laundry.” 

“Huh?” I can see her puzzled face. She’s so innocent-looking. It’s cute. 

“I kinda borrowed it one time. I forgot to tell you. Sorry.” 

Now, that earned me an amused clap. “What?” 

She laughed. “Nothing. You really took my advice when I said that you should try wearing black sometimes.” 

I just shrugged my shoulders. “No harm trying something new, I guess.” 

I felt an arm snaking around my waist. 

“What now?” I asked. 

“Nothing. I just missed you.” 

“We’re literally living in one house.” I can only laugh at her. She’s always like this. Clingy, sweet. I can say that she’s head-over-heels in love with me. 

“So? I still miss you every day.” I felt her nose on the back of my neck.  I really love that.

“Take a bath first before you go all clingy on me,” I pushed her away jokingly. She gave me that exaggerated offended look. “But, why?” 

“You stink of cigarette smoke. You know I hate that.” I can’t believe she actually sniffed herself. 

“Oh, you’re right. I’m really sorry about that. I’ll go now.” She ran towards the bathroom. 

I smirked.  Hmm, well, she missed me, right?

As I heard the shower turned on, I knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Yes?” I heard her muffled voice. 

“I just need something from there. Can you unlock it?” There. I heard the door clicked. 

As I opened the door, I didn’t give her enough time to process. “Hyun? Wha–” 

“You missed me, right?” I asked as I pushed her further inside, not minding if I’m getting drenched by the shower. It’s kinda steamy right now. 

“I-I do.” 

“Now, stop talking and let me.” 

It’s always like this. I can push her around like this. She’s always the submissive one to whatever I want. I can’t believe how easy it is to wrap my hands around her, literally and figuratively. Seulgi,  my Seulgi. You little innocent being. Oh, the things you’d do for me. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	13. RED

__

Red. 

Red eyes. 

That’s what’s staring right at me. It’s obvious that this man is high on something. And the audacity for him to fight back. This is the first time my victim fought back. 

Too bad for him. The more he fights back, the more I’ll make him suffer. 

Hmm, let’s spice things up a bit. 

Imagine a freshly sharpened blade running across your neck. 

Painful? Oh, that’s not the best part. 

Now, imagine that same blade, touching your skin. But this time, it’s glowing hot, basically burning your skin. 

It felt like cutting butter. 

Now, I wanna ask him how it felt. Just so I can have an idea. Maybe my next victim will also like it. 

Too bad, though. He already lost consciousness even before I can ask. 

Oh well. The deed’s done. Now, time for my signature. 

Tonight’s too much for me. I just hope my next victim won’t fight back like this one. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	14. WHITE

__

_ White.  _

_ White plaster wrapped around my forearm. I should really stop playing with stray animals at this point.  _

“Hey, Kang. What happened to you?” Sooyoung asked as she sat on her chair, coffee at hand. 

“I was on my way home yesterday when I saw this stray cat. I was trying to pet it but then, yeah, you guess what happened.” I can only hear her laugh. 

“Oh my gosh, you poor bear. Here, let me pet you.” I could only roll my eyes once I felt her hand on top of my head. 

The door busted open and came in senior officer Lee. “Park, Son?” 

“Yes, sir?” Sooyoung answered. Seungwan was nowhere in sight. 

“Where’s detective Son?” 

Right on cue, a disheveled detective entered the room. “Right here, sir. I actually received the call.” 

“Yes, I was about to say that. Park, Son, you’re requested at the crime scene.” 

“Another victim?” Sooyoung asked. If I can recall correctly, this will be the seventh. 

“Yeah. And apparently, he’s also connected with the other victims.” 

“Let’s talk later. We need to get going.” And off those two went. 

Once they left, I began to think on my own. 

If he’s the seventh… 

I’m guessing that the killer would stop at the ninth. 

How did I say so? 

I noticed the pattern of the victims. They’re all connected. And if there’s a common denominator, then, there would be nine of them. 

They only have two chances left to catch the killer. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	15. BLACK

__

_ Black.  _

_ Just like your deep dark eyes whenever they look at me like this, breathing heavily above me. _

You move as if your life depends on it. As if you would perish if you fail to please me. 

You love being in control in bed, but don’t flatter yourself. That’s the only place I’m letting you take over me. 

I felt you grabbed my hand, trying to lock it on top of my head. 

And then I jolted. 

“H-hey, did I hurt you?” you asked, face full of worry. Your previously hardened, dark eyes suddenly turned soft. 

“It’s just, I kinda strained my wrist too much at work earlier. I think you grabbed it too tightly.” 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby.” I felt her suddenly hugging me. What a softie. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s my fault for not telling you beforehand. No need to be sorry.” 

“Are you sure? Let me get a patch for that.” You were about to stand when I grabbed your arm. I saw you winced a bit. 

I looked at where I grabbed you. You have a relief patch wrapped around it. 

“What happened?” 

“Hit my arm while trying to pet a cat.” 

I could only roll my eyes. She really has to stop this habit of hers. 

“I always tell you, don’t fuck with cats.” 

“Right. Sorry about that.” 

Great. The mood’s ruined. But I can’t blame anyone. 

I just let you grab some patches while I lie down quietly on the bed. 

Then silence. I love the tranquility of it. 

I closed my eyes, letting myself be absorbed by the silence of the room. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	16. ---

__

“I think our killer struggled with this one victim,” Sooyoung said as she read the files. 

“He’s known to be the hot-headed one. Probably due to drugs. Forensics said that there are traces of crack from his blood. He’s probably high when he was killed,” Seungwan answered. 

“Hmm, well, at least we got another clue. Can’t believe he was able to tear a part the killer’s clothes.” 

“But I guess ampersand killer paid back twice the pain. The burn marks on his slashed throat? Shit, I can’t imagine,” Sooyoung could only grimace. She was once burnt by a hot metal so she knows the pain. 

As they were talking, Seulgi came in waving at the two. 

Sooyoung immediately noticed something but kept quiet for now. 

“You look tired?” Seungwan asked the newcomer. 

“Uh, well, Hyun has her…  needs  that we needed to address,” pink tinge can be seen on Seulgi’s cheeks. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I know exactly what that means,” Sooyoung sighs dramatically, earning laughter from Seungwan. The detective's attention went back to the bear. 

“Hey, I like your sweatshirt. Where did you get that?” she asked. 

“It’s Amour Vert. Nice brand.” 

“Thanks! Will definitely check them out.” 

\- 

The two were wandering around the mall, trying to find the specific store. 

“It says Amour Vert is somewhere around here.” 

It took them another ten minutes before they finally found the store. 

“Good day, how may I help you?” a staff greeted them as they entered the store. 

“We’ll just look around for a bit.” 

They walked around a few times, eyeing each rack, looking for a certain design. 

Finally, Sooyoung’s eyes trailed to a hanged clothe. A brown sweatshirt. 

“Excuse me, miss? Do you have that one in a different color?” 

“We had that in black but unfortunately, it’s already sold out. That design is limited edition so only a few of those are sold here.” 

“How few?” this time, it’s Seungwan who asked. 

“I believe there were only three of each color for that particular design.” 

“Can you tell us something about your brand? I heard it uses eco-friendly materials.” 

The staff smiled proudly as she started explaining, “oh yes. That’s actually our selling point. The fabric we use is made from eco-friendly materials like beechwood fibers, organic cotton, Oeko-Tex certified silk, and Tencel, which are made from eucalyptus leaves.” 

“Too bad, there’s no black available. I happen to like that design. Thank you anyway, miss.” 

“You’re most welcome. Come back soon!” 

Once out of the store, Seungwan opened her phone after hearing a notification alert. She then opened a document file and began reading it. 

The further she reads, the more she feels heavy. 

“Is that the analysis result of the torn cloth?” Sooyoung asked as she glanced on Seungwan’s phone. 

“Yeah. They just sent me an email. And guess what?” 

“What?” 

“The piece of cloth they found? It’s made from beechwood fiber and organic cotton. There are also traces of eucalyptus leaves and silk.” 

They looked at each other, having a eureka moment between them. 

“That’s exactly what Amour Vert fabrics are made of.” 

“Exactly my thoughts.” 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	17. WHITE

__

_ White. _

_ The streets are still covered in white. It fascinates me as I observe the city from the station’s rooftop. Ashes merge with the cold breeze as I lightly flick the tip of my cigarette. _

“Here you are.” I heard a voice from behind me. Seungwan just entered the rooftop. 

“You looking for me?” I asked, with an eyebrow raised. 

“Not really. Just wondering why your seat’s empty.” She stood beside me, also observing the city from the rail bars. 

“How’s your investigation, detective?” 

“Oh, still the same. We’re kinda stuck with no lead. Sooyoung’s running the papers.” 

Silence. We stayed like that for the meantime as I consume another stick. 

“How many victims are you expecting?” I asked casually, a little too casual. 

“Hopefully, that’s the last. But the possibility is that there’s gonna be a next victim.” 

She gave me an unreadable look. 

“What’s your guess, Kang?” 

Why ask me? 

“Uhm... nine?” I answered a little unsurely. I hate being in a spotlight like this. I always tremble when being questioned. I also answered on instinct. It’s been on my mind since I’ve connected the dots. 

She just gave me a nod. And then she looked at me again, down to my cigarette. 

“Hey, what happened to your sleeve?” she asked, which made me check my sleeve. 

Shit, why didn’t I notice this? 

My surprise was probably obvious. 

“Did this get damaged somewhere?” I asked myself more than my companion. 

“That tear’s pretty bad. Looks like it got caught on something, or someone forcefully pulled it.” 

“Well, I’m gonna ask Hyun about it once I get home. She’s in charge of laundry anyway.” 

“Too bad. That’s a limited edition, right?” 

I was surprised. How did she know? 

“Uhh, yeah?” 

“How’s your wrist, by the way?” she asked again. 

She’s a bit too random right now. 

“Still hurts a bit but it doesn’t really hinder my movements.” 

“That’s good, then. Take care of yourself, Kang.” I felt her hand on my shoulders before she went back inside the building. 

What’s up with that, Seungwan? 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	18. BLACK

__

_ Black. _

_ Everything seems to look better in black. Black cars. Black suits. Black dress. Black everything. _

_ And this black tie definitely suites you. _

“Can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you wear a tie before. What’s new?” I asked. 

“Nothing. I just really missed wearing this. It’s been a while since I’ve been on the field and I kinda missed it.” Seulgi answered. 

“Well, it definitely suits you. You’re hot with that.” I gave her a wink. 

“What? You want me to wear this during…” she gave me a suggestive look. Oh, she can read my mind alright. 

“You have a wild imagination. Use that,” I checked my watch, “what time are you leaving?” 

“In about an hour probably. I still need to go somewhere before I report to work.” 

“Okay.” I just answered. 

I never really meddle too much with her business. We learned to respect each other’s privacy despite being together for years. I won’t question her. She won’t question me. Simple as that. 

An hour has passed. She left me with a kiss on the forehead. And then, silence. 

It’s always like this. But we’re used to it. 

Now. I guess I’ll just enjoy this silence, like how I always do. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	19. RED

__

_ Red. _

_ Red marks were left on my victim’s wrists. I guess I tied him a little too tight. It’s his fault anyway. If only he could stay still. _

“Now, now. Don’t move too much, or this will hurt more.” It’s hard enough to slice a straight, clean cut. What more on a moving object. 

Thank goodness for my stable hands. Just like the hands of an artist. 

“Please! H-How much do you need? 100 million won? I can double that!” 

Ugh. Although it sounds tempting enough, but no. I don’t need that. 

I hate it when my victims try to save their asses. They really thought that they can always buy their way out. That’s where they’re wrong. No amount of money equals life. 

“I’ll shut up if I were you.” 

Before he can make another sound, I went straight to the target area to shut him out. 

Guess cutting his airflow did the trick. He finally shut up. 

Oh, how I love this silence. 

I drew my mark perfectly, with steady hands. 

_ Oops,  _ I almost forgot my tie. Can’t leave this precious thing tied on his filthy hands. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	20. WHITE

__

_White._

_I always love the sweet aroma of white coffee. Morning, night, anytime of the day. You can never go wrong with white coffee._

_Shoot._

“Wow, for someone who just drank a venti coffee a few minutes ago, you sure do have stable hands,” I can hear Sooyoung speak from the lane beside me. 

_Shoot._

“Thank goodness I never lost my touch. I was afraid that I’ll forget how to use a gun after being on a desk job for months.” It actually sucks. I miss being in action. Guess I gotta thank Sooyoung for pulling me to the firing range. 

_Shoot._

“Oh please. You regularly draw and paint. I can see your hands being steady. Don’t even think about denying it. I can see you on your desk sometimes. You also accidentally drew on the back of one of the case files I was handling.” I can only laugh at that. That was actually an honest mistake. Sooyoung was frantically looking for a specific paper that, coincidentally, was the ‘scratch’ paper I was sketching on. 

“Right. Sorry about that.” 

_Shoot._

“Sooyoung!” the door burst open. It’s Seungwan. 

“Yes?” 

“Duty calls.” 

She then looked at me apologetically. “Sorry for leaving you so suddenly, Kang.” 

“It’s alright. Go ahead now.” I gave her a nod. 

I waved them goodbye before being left alone at the shooting range. 

It’s so quiet all of the sudden. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	21. ---

__

“So, his wrists have signs of being tied,” Seungwan said as a forensic officer checked on the victim’s body. 

“Yes. We can assume that the killer had removed the binding after he’s killed since it left a deep impression on his skin.” 

“Any guesses what the killer used?” 

“Well, if it’s a rope, the marks should’ve been rounded and fibers would be visible, but in this case, it looks like a cloth. Zip ties are too thin. I can assume that it’s either a handkerchief, a belt, or a necktie.” 

She walked closer towards the victim. “Can I take a closer look?” 

“Sure, ma’am.” Once he stepped aside, Seungwan brought her face close to the victim’s wrists. 

“Hmm… A handkerchief would make small creases as it’s a loose cloth if tied tightly. But seeing that the impressions are neat, a necktie is the next possible thing. A leather belt would have left a deeper impression so that’s not an option.” 

She then looked at the killer’s signature mark on the victim’s chest. An ampersand. 

“Hm, the killer has steady hands, alright. The cuts are really clean. She drew the ampersand as if drawing on paper with one stroke.” She gave one last look before looking for her partner. 

“Sooyoung?” 

“Yeah?” Sooyoung arrived with a folder at hand. 

“Is that the victim’s profile?” 

“Yes. And upon reading it, I can confirm that the killer definitely has a pattern of victims,” she then pulls out several papers from the folder. 

“You see, these are all the past victims, and with Park Junsik being the latest victim, this solidifies that all of them are related to this.” She then pulled out a separate envelope. 

“Isn’t that the last case Kang was handling before she was put into a desk job?” 

“Exactly. And this case was pulled out from her after she almost got killed during the chase with our seventh victim, Kim Youngmin.” 

“The victim who was cut with a hot knife?” 

Sooyoung only nodded. 

“If we’ll go back to this case,” she then opened up the envelope, “you’ll see a list of names the whistleblower gave. These are the manpower behind the syndicate.” 

Seungwan began reading all the names. “All the victim’s names are in there.” 

“Exactly. I’ve already thought about this but I was only able to ask Chief Kim a copy of this earlier. And this confirms our suspicion.” 

“So, if we’ll follow this list, there will be a total of nine?” Seungwan asked. 

“And we’re left with one. Son Jungmin.” 

Seungwan was about to speak when she suddenly remembered something. 

_ “How many victims are you expecting?” _

_ “Hopefully, that’s the last. But the possibility is that there’s gonna be a next victim. What’s your guess, Kang?” _

_ “Uhm... nine?” _

“Holy shit. Why didn’t I realize it!” 

Sooyoung only gave her a puzzled look. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Kang. If you think about it, she has a motive. This was her case BEFORE she almost got killed.” 

“And I’m also guessing that the torn sleeve plays a part?” 

“Yeah. I actually asked her earlier, on how many victims did she think there will be. Guess her answer.” 

“I’m assuming she said ‘nine’ given your reaction.” 

“Exactly.” 

They only looked at each other, as if communicating with the mind. 

“Think we should follow her?” 

“Will it be alright?” Seungwan asked worriedly. It’s against protocol to follow someone without a warrant, or it would be stalking. But they can’t just barge into the office and tell their superior that they think one of their own is the suspect. 

“We’ll only do it lightly. Just to see what she’s been up to. We won’t do anything.” 

Seungwan only shrugged her shoulders. “Well, I guess it’s alright.” 

“This is our last chance if we’re to follow the drug syndicate’s list.” 

“You’re right. We shouldn’t miss this chance.” 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	22. BLACK

__

_ Black. _

_ Black gloves cover my small hands against this harsh wind. I should’ve just stayed inside, but I have something to accomplish. _

I drove to my destination silently, hoping that the person I’m supposed to meet hasn’t arrived yet. 

Twelve midnight. Not your usual hour to meet. But in this world, everything’s done better in the dark. 

One hour. That’s the estimated time before I reach the agreed place. 

One hour. A lot can happen in an hour. A life’s beginning. Or a life’s end. One hour. But it seems to pass too slow. 

When will this traffic end? I can only roll my eyes as I looked through my windshield, all red lights and car horns blaring. 

I can only breathe in deeply. 

Suddenly, my phone rang. It’s Seulgi. 

“Hello?” 

_ “Hey, Hyun?” _

“Hey, what’s up?” 

_ “I’m not sure if I’ll be home tonight. Will you be alright all alone?” _

“Sure, I’ll manage. Work must be rough, huh?” 

_ “Yeah. Like I said, a lot’s going on here. I’m helping out as much as I can.” _

“Alright. Take care. I’ll miss you.” 

_ “Sure, be careful, Hyun. See you soon. I love you.” _

End call. 

Right. See you soon, Seulgi. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	23. WHITE

__

_ White. _

_ The familiarity of the white stick of rolled paper being held by my lips will always be one of the best feelings. _

It always feels so good breathing out all this smoke, as much as others despise it. 

It’s almost twelve. No one’s around. I’m surrounded by silence and darkness. Two things that one must be afraid of. But I’m not. 

I called Hyun earlier, telling her that I won’t be home. That’s true. But a little white lie won’t hurt. 

I’m not actually where she thought I’m supposed to be. This place is too quiet. Too dark. But it doesn’t bother me at all. 

You might ask where am I, or what am I doing at a time like this. 

I apologize in advance to whoever it may concern. But I’m here to accomplish one thing. 

This is the last one. And I must not falter. 

One last time. 

I can’t take any chances. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_


	24. BLACK & WHITE, BATHED WITH RED

__

Seungwan parked her car a few blocks away from where a particular black car stopped. 

“What’s she doing here? At this hour even?” 

“That, I’m not really sure. This place looks a little bit too shady for a hangout spot.” 

Sooyoung looked at her companion. “Should we follow her on foot?” 

“Let’s wait for a few moments. She might catch us.” 

12:17 AM 

“Shit.” 

“Told you we were too far behind. Now, we lost Seul.” Sooyoung could only shake her head. The place is too dark and looking for someone would be a real challenge. 

“Should we split up?” 

“I guess so? I think there’s not much danger around anyway.” 

Seungwan looked at her sternly. “Don’t be too complacent. Just remember to call me if something’s up, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

12:24 AM 

Sooyoung was going through the back of the farmhouse when she heard a muffled scream from a distance. The place was too disarray to pinpoint where exactly it came from. 

“Shit. Please let us be wrong. Please.” 

Using all of her heightened senses, she did her best to follow the sound as it slowly dissipates, hinting that either the victim was silenced, or  _ silenced  _ by the killer. Two same words, but a whole different meaning. 

She just wished that it’s the first one, as much as the victim’s probably guilty of different crimes. 

_ Step. _

_ Closer. _

_ Step. _

_ A little bit more. _

One last corner. She knows the killer is there. 

Two things are bothering her now. 

One– if they were wrong about their friend, she’s afraid of what might have happened to her. If the killer is here, there’s a possibility that she might be spotted, or worse, targeted. And two– if, and hopefully not, they were right with their speculation. Then it’s the endgame for her. 

She can only pray that none of those will happen tonight. She can only pray that her friend isn’t either the killer or the victim. 

_ Step. _

_ Turn. _

_ Freeze. _

Both can only stay in their position, no movements, whatsoever. 

The officer’s hand, which was supposed to grab her gun, now frozen mid-air, still not believing what she’s seeing. 

The one time she wished she’s wrong. And yet, she’s right. 

Before anyone can make a move, another figure approached them from the other side. 

“Seulgi,” the detective called, unreadable emotions obvious from her strained voice. She has her gun up, pointing sharply at the only person sitting on the ground. 

“Seul...” she called again, as if not believing that she’s saying her friend’s name. 

“Put down your weapon.” 

With no words, the accused let go of her knife. Eyes trained down to the ground, no one can say what she’s thinking right now. 

With shaking hands, she raised both of them, hinting her surrender. 

“I’m sorry,” was all the words that left her mouth, really softly, as if it was directed to someone inside of her. 

They finally caught the killer. 

It’s the endgame for her. 

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  



	25. GRAY

__

The room’s painted a light shade of gray, with a single lightbulb illuminating the whole room. 

A single table, a single chair. That’s the only thing I can look at. And not the person in front of me. 

“Seul, you know you can’t get out of this.” 

_Silence._

“All pieces of evidence lead to you. And now, we caught you on the act. How are you supposed to deny that?” 

_Silence._

No, it’s not that I can’t speak. 

I chose not to speak. 

“Why?” 

_Why?_

_Why am I in this predicament?_

“No, don’t answer. We already know why. But we can’t comprehend _why_ would you come to this point?” 

_Why?_

_Why can’t I answer?_

_I can’t answer._

I can see her pinch the bridge of her nose. Deep breaths. I know she’s controlling her emotions. 

Sooyoung’s never been subtle with her emotions. 

This must be really hard for her. 

“You know,” she looked at me with a disappointed face, “I prayed to all gods and deities that for once, let me be wrong. But they’re cruel. Turns out I’m right. And here we are.” 

I know. I’m disappointed in me as well. 

Why can’t I speak? Why can’t I look at them and tell them? 

No, I won’t. This is my choice. And I’ve made up my mind. 

“An attorney will arrive shortly but just to give you a heads up, this is a non-bailable crime. You know very well how it’ll go. You’re a fucking police officer, Seul.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

That’s all I can say. 

I’m not really sure if that was directed to the person in front of me or directed to myself. 

I’m sorry because I fell this deep. 

I’m sorry that I chose you over myself. 

I’m sorry that I’m willing to do anything and everything for you. 

I have already accepted my fate, even though I know how twisted this ended. 

But I’m in too deep to escape. 

Little by little, I didn’t know that I’m already losing myself in your eyes. 

Little by little, you have shaped me to be someone you can easily control. 

I was too blinded, but it’s too late. 

I came to the point that you are way above my whole being, no matter how wrong it is. 

That I know how you have a hold of my being. That you’re the only one inside my dreams. 

\---

This bad habit of mine. Who would’ve thought that it would be the end of me? 

No, not my cigarettes. Not alcohol. But you. 

Yes, you who’s now in front of me behind this glass panel. 

“Hyun,” I said softly as I observe your stoic face. 

“Seul...” 

“Take care, Hyun. It’s done.” 

I can only smile at you. Look at you, being on the free side of the world. While me? I need to start appreciating four concrete walls that’ll be housing me for the rest of my life. 

No words were exchanged between us except for silence, the one thing that we’re both obsessed with. 

“Okay, visiting time’s up! Let’s get you back to your cell.” I heard the guard from behind me. I only nodded. 

One last look. At least let me. 

And there you are, giving me a smirk before turning around, leaving me here with only your leaving figure in my mind. 

Until my lowest low, I can’t believe that I’m still under your grasp. 

You’re a monster, indeed. But you’re my monster. 

And I’m a psycho for loving you.

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
 _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_

_**ACTUALLY, THERE'S ONE CHAPTER LEFT :) but I'll post it next time :D** _


	26. RED. FADING

__

_ Red. Fading. _

I was caught red-handed. But it’s not something I didn’t expect. 

I know, one way or another, you’ll figure it out eventually. I just can’t believe that it took all of them for you to figure it out. 

What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna hate me? Are you gonna turn back on me? I wanna know. 

You walked closer towards me, with disbelief painted with your pained expression. 

“So, it’s you...” you utter so softly as if you’re afraid to break the silence. 

I kept quiet. 

You walked closer and closer, to the point that you’re now kneeling in front of me. 

No words were exchanged for a moment, except for our eyes that had exchanged a thousand words in between. 

Closing them, I did what I think will take control of the situation. 

Pulling my mask down, I leaned in, making my lips touch your soft ones. 

_ Do you like this? You’re so obsessed with these. _

I felt you move along with my movements as if forgetting the situation we’re in. As if forgetting that a dead body’s in between us. 

You’re so in too deep that you didn’t notice my hands holding yours. 

It’s time to go. 

I leaned back before standing up, giving you one last look before walking away to the shadows, empty-handed. 

I’m sorry. 

I’m sorry that you’ve fallen too deep for me. 

Actually, no. 

I’m not sorry. 

But I know that you’ll keep on dreaming about me. 

Be it nightmares, or daydreams. 

I’ve got you under my control. 

And I admit, I’m a monster. 

I’m the monster that lives inside your dreams.

\---

[cross-posted on AFF]  
_Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is the actual last chapter of it. Just to show you how it happened, why was Seulgi the one who's caught, and just how deep Seulgi fell under Joohyun's charms.
> 
> Actually I have a trivia sheet ready for this. But I won't be posting it soon :D
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments, upvote, or share this story :) I would love to hear your thoughts about it!
> 
> Thank you again for lending your time to read this story of mine, albeit it's kinda dark and twisted. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
